bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Noble Ember Mirfah
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10875 |idalt = |no = 1363 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 153 |animation_idle = 50 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 21, 25, 42, 46, 81, 87, 93, 99 |normal_distribute = 13, 9, 13, 9, 21, 16, 10, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138 |bb_distribute = 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108 |sbb_distribute = 6, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 6, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 7, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = A mock Unit modeled after Mirfah, the leader of the 10th Demon Slayers Division, at the time he joined Ishgria's Recon Squad. Having explored Grand Gaia with Griff, Krantz, and his other senior members, Mirfah was recommended to lead the Demon Slayers. It is said that this recommendation emphasized his potential over his achievements, but neither Grahdens nor the notoriously-strict Owen objected to his appointment. |summon = I'm still nowhere near the same level as Krantz and the others, but I'll do my best to keep up! |fusion = Yes, excellent. I can feel my power growing! Let's keep this up! |evolution = | hp_base = 4320 |atk_base = 1740 |def_base = 1420 |rec_base = 1340 | hp_lord = 6000 |atk_lord = 2180 |def_lord = 1870 |rec_lord = 1800 | hp_anima = 6742 |rec_anima = 1602 |atk_breaker = 2378 |def_breaker = 1672 |def_guardian = 2068 |rec_guardian = 1701 |def_oracle = 1771 |rec_oracle = 2097 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Conquerer Flash |lsdescription = 20% boost to Atk, max HP, huge boost to BC, HC drop rates & raises normal hit amount |lsnote = 20% boost to BC and HC drop rates& adds +1 hit to each hit count with 50% damage penalty |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Ardent Gleam |bbdescription = 40 combo Fire attack on single foe, probable Spark critical for 3 turns & adds Fire, Light elements to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 15% chance to deal 50% more Spark damage |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 40 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 40 |bbmultiplier = 480 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Crimson Blade: Mira Disona |sbbdescription = 30 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, probable Spark critical for 3 turns, adds Fire, Light elements to attack for 3 turns & raises normal hit amount for 3 turns |sbbnote = 20% chance to deal 50% more Spark damage & adds +1 hit to each hit count with 50% damage penalty |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 30 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 430 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbnote = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = |omniskill1_1_sp = |omniskill1_1_desc = |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = |omniskill1_2_desc = |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill1_3_sp = |omniskill1_3_desc = |omniskill1_3_note = |omniskill1_4_sp = |omniskill1_4_desc = |omniskill1_4_note = |omniskill1_5_sp = |omniskill1_5_desc = |omniskill1_5_note = |omniskill2_cat = |omniskill2_1_sp = |omniskill2_1_desc = |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = |omniskill2_2_desc = |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill2_3_sp = |omniskill2_3_desc = |omniskill2_3_note = |omniskill2_4_sp = |omniskill2_4_desc = |omniskill2_4_note = |omniskill2_5_sp = |omniskill2_5_desc = |omniskill2_5_note = |omniskill3_cat = |omniskill3_1_sp = |omniskill3_1_desc = |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = |omniskill3_2_desc = |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = |omniskill3_3_desc = |omniskill3_3_note = |omniskill3_4_sp = |omniskill3_4_desc = |omniskill3_4_note = |omniskill3_5_sp = |omniskill3_5_desc = |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = *Entrusted Will - First clear reward |notes = |addcat = Ishgria Expedition |addcatname = Mirfah1 }}